The present invention relates to a buckle, specifically to a type of improved buckle achieving a better locking stability by structural modifications.
As a locking device, buckles are widely used. Because of the different using requirements of the buckle in different industries, buckles with a general structure usually may not meet some special using demands. Specifically, in the pet supplies industry, the buckle is mostly applied on horseback pet straps, or traction pet straps, pet bags, or pet retractors, due to the particularity of the industry, there are extremely high requirements on the buckle's impact resistance. More specifically, because of the pet hyperactivity, the buckle's lock would be impacted by an extremely huge instantaneous impact, and the buckle with a traditional structure would often get broken after getting used for a period of time, involving poor product durability. Although some buckles for pets are provided with an all-metal structure, due to the large weight of the metal, as well as its traditional structure, after being used for a period time, it will be inconvenient to pressure to open the buckle.
In summary, the traditional buckle may not properly meet the pet industry's using demands on the buckle, and there is an urgent need of a buckle with a lightweight and high structural strength, and may open conveniently after an impact.